1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rechargeable dispensing device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a rechargeable dispensing device for use with a capsule or cartridge containing a concentrate to be mixed with a diluent within the rechargeable dispensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In both the consumer and commercial markets for cleaning products, most products are premixed and xe2x80x9cready-to-usexe2x80x9d to provide convenience for the end user. However, most of these products contain a substantial percentage of water in their formulations. Thus, a large volume of space is required for storing and marketing such products. Further there is significant cost involved in shipping and transporting large quantities of high water based chemical products.
In the area of laundry detergents, large bottles (e.g. one gallon) containing liquid laundry detergent are readily sold to the consumer market today. In recent years, there has been a trend to more highly concentrated liquid laundry detergent to reduce the size of the container providing the same amount of product that was previously marketed in larger bottles with regards to active ingredients. However, even in these more concentrated liquid laundry detergents, there still exists a substantial percentage by weight of water.
There exists many other household cleaning products such as glass cleaners, all-purpose cleaners, sanitizers, disinfectants, liquid soap, bleach, fabric softener, fabric protectant, shower cleaning product (e.g. Clean Shower), deodorant, air freshener, carpet cleaner, that are all premixed and ready-to-use for sale on the shelves of supermarkets, drug stores, large chain stores (e.g. Walmart and K-Mart) and other smaller retailers that market and sell vast quantities of these premixed ready-to-use products.
The commercial and consumer products industries are all moving towards concentrated products, however, these products are inconvenient to use for the following reasons. Persons are unwilling to mix products when the amount of chemical to be added to the water is not pre-measured. Persons are unsure as to exactly how much liquid chemical product to use in mixing, and thus are apprehensive in making such judgements. Further, pouring from one container to another container can result in spills and a mess requiring cleanup by a person attempting to work with liquid concentrated products. Thus, there is a substantial need to bring convenience to the use of liquid chemical products.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved rechargeable dispensing device.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable dispensing device for use with a capsule or cartridge containing a concentrated product to be diluted within the rechargeable dispensing device with a diluent.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable dispensing device including a container and closure, the closure configured for containing a concentrate.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable dispensing device including a container and closure, the closure configured to contain concentrate and open when connected to the container.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable dispensing device including a container and closure, the closure configured for containing a concentrate and storing the concentrate when the closure is connected to the container, and including a mechanism for subsequently opening the closure to release the chemical concentrate into the container.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable dispensing device including a container and closure, the closure being provided with multiple chambers which can be selectively opened to allow for recharging of the container a multiple number of times.
A seventh object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable dispensing apparatus which does away with the need for detergent bottles.
An eighth object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable dispensing apparatus including a detergent tank in fluid communication with a wash bin of a washing machine and configured to selectively release detergent into said wash bin, and, a cartridge containing a chemically concentrated detergent and configured to be releasably received by the detergent tank for dilution of the chemically concentrated detergent in the detergent tank.
A ninth object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable dispensing apparatus which allows for at least one pre-measured amount of at least one chemical to be introduced directly to the wash bin of a washing machine.
A tenth object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable dispensing apparatus including a cage in fluid communication with a wash bin of a washing machine and a cartridge including at least one chemical reservoir and configured to be releasably received by the cage for introduction of the chemical to the wash bin of the washing machine.
The present invention is directed to a rechargeable dispenser including a bottle and a removably connected cap. The opening of the bottle is provided with a spout to facilitate pouring of the chemical product from the bottle. The spout extends upwardly from the opening of the bottle, and is protected by the cap when the cap is assembled onto the bottle. The rechargeable dispenser according to the present invention includes a reservoir for containing chemical concentrate or containing chemical concentrate associated with the rechargeable dispenser. Specifically, the reservoir can be a separate stand alone item sold separately from the rechargeable dispenser, however, the reservoir is configured to connect with the rechargeable dispenser in some manner. The reservoir may be packaged with the rechargeable dispenser, may be connected on the outside of the rechargeable dispenser (e.g. tied, glued, mechanically fastened), and/or can be provided within the rechargeable dispenser. The reservoir is preferably provided within the rechargeable dispenser, for example, within the cap and/or bottle. A preferred embodiment provides one or more reservoirs in the cap. More preferably, the cap is configured in such a manner that the one or more reservoirs can be compromised by the spout of the bottle.
A preferred system includes providing a cap with a removable cartridge having at least one reservoir. The cartridge is configured to fit within the cap, and is preferably removable so that the cartridge can be replaced within the cap while allowing the cap to be reused many times. Preferably, the cartridge is rotatable within the cap to allow the use of a multiple chamber cartridge with a stationary spout. In this manner, the cartridge can rotate while the cap is being tightened or loosened on the bottle.
A preferred method of marketing the rechargeable dispenser would be to shrinkwrap or blister pack caps containing chemical concentrate for use with the rechargeable dispenser according to the present invention. A purchaser would go to the store and purchase a cap instead of, for example, a one gallon ready-to-use conventional dispenser to take home or to a business for use. The presentation thereby greatly increases the amount of product which may be stocked on the retail or commercial shelf due to the high concentration of the chemical concentrate and elimination of unneeded diluent such as water. Further, the amount of space and carrying weight are greatly reduced for transporting a cap home or to a business versus the conventional ready-to-use product dispenser. Further, at the home or business, shelf space needed to store chemical products is greatly reduced again due to the high level of chemical concentration within the caps.